


Being Crafty

by YappiChick



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well-known fact throughout Corona that Rapunzel was crafty.  It was a lesser-known fact that Rapunzel was <i>crafty</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Crafty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/gifts).



> Written for mrstater for the International Women's Day meme. Takes place after "Tangled Ever After".

It was a well-known fact throughout Corona that Rapunzel was crafty. Her artistic skill was renowned throughout the kingdom.

It was a lesser-known fact that Rapunzel was _crafty_. Especially when it came to the prince consort. One wide-eyed, hopeful look was all it took to get him to do whatever she asked.

Which is how Eugene found himself in the princess’ art studio.

Rapunzel saw him eye the paint suspiciously. “Um, I’m not really sure about this, Babe,” he stammered.

Rapunzel grabbed his hand and pulled him to stand in front of a blank canvas with an encouraging smile. “But you promised, Eugene!” She thrust a paintbrush in his hand. “This is going to be fun!”

Eugene didn’t seem convinced by her enthusiasm, but he took the paintbrush. “What am I supposed to be painting?”

“Anything that you’d like!” Rapunzel practically skipped to where her paints were. She looked across the room and saw him looking blankly at the canvas. “Just make something that makes you happy,” she suggested.

“All right,” he said, nodding slowly. “I can do that.”

For nearly an hour, the two of them painted. Rapunzel tried to sneak a peek at his painting, but every time she would glance in Eugene’s direction, he turned away from her.

Minutes later, he cleared his throat. “I’m done.”

Rapunzel grinned as she moved to stand by Eugene’s masterpiece.

On the canvas was a huge triangle of purple with a blob of brown and green on the top. It was so colorful! “Wow, Eugene!”

He ran his hand through his hair. “Do you know what it is?”

“Of course, it’s a bunch of grapes!” she gushed.

He scowled. “It’s not grapes.”

Rapunzel’s mouth made an “o” shape. She considered the work in front of her. What would make Eugene happy? As the sleeve of her purple dress caught her eye, she knew what he had painted. “It’s me!” she proclaimed. She noticed the rectangular green shape towards the top. “And that’s Pascal.”

His shoulders slumped in relief. “Yeah.”

Rapunzel was so excited! She had been studying about abstract art. She could hardly contain her exhilaration at having an example of it in the castle. And made by Eugene, no less!

“We need to hang this up in the main hall,” she said, picking up the canvas.

Areas of paint were still wet, so she was careful not to smear any of Eugene’s masterpiece as she rushed through the castle. Eugene trailed her. “Listen, Rapunzel, we don’t have to put it out there. Why don’t we just keep it in our room?”

Rapunzel looked scandalized. “I couldn’t keep this piece of art away from everyone.” She stopped long enough to give him a questioning glance. “When did you have time to study about abstract art, Eugene?”

“It’s not...” he trailed off. “I _really_ don’t want it out here.”

Then she gave him the Look. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her have her way. “Please, Eugene,” she implored. Her hopeful smile did him in.

Quite crafty, indeed.

“Oh, fine,” he conceded.

Rapunzel, with a wide grin, ran the down the hall to the main room. She approached the large table that was against the back wall. Carefully, she propped Eugene’s painting against the wall. Then, she cleared off the tabletop to allow room for the canvas.

She fussed with the exact positioning of the painting. Finally, after several minutes, she had placed it on the top of the table to her satisfaction. Proudly, she turned and faced Eugene. “Now everyone will be able to see it!”

“Great,” he said dryly.

Rapunzel took his hand and started pulling him in the direction of her studio. “We still have time to paint some more!”

“Listen, Rapunzel--”

They were interrupted as the large doors opened. The king and queen entered into the main hall. Rapunzel dropped Eugene’s hand to give her parents a hug.

When they separated, the king’s brow furrowed. “Who put the painting of grapes in the main hall?”

It could have been Rapunzel’s imagination, but she swore she heard Eugene groan loudly behind her. 


End file.
